Balish's Warnings Nullar
conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:09 -- 01:09 CT: Nullar. 01:10 CT: Erm, LISTEN, I know you would love for NOTHING MORE than to NEVER speak to me again. 01:10 AG: mmhmm 01:11 CT: But, certain NEWS has come up, so, just LISTEN I guess, een if you don't ACKNOWLEDGE me with nothing more than gutteral noise. 01:11 AG: k 01:12 CT: Well, FIRST OF ALL, I believe you to be DRUGGED by Scarlet, the Pink One's name according to the light blue human, and the INVORMATION given my the Bitch Witch herself. 01:13 CT: Second, I BELIEVE Jackie himself may be AFTER you, according to a DEAL made by our Teal Blood Seriad. In ORDER to enter, the Teal Blood had to make a DEAL with Jackie, which resulted in her hand being SMASHED, and you to be TARGETED to lose your eyes. 01:13 AG: well if this is going to be a summary of things I already know then you can just not bother geeze 01:14 CT: Also, it MAY BE POSSIBLE that Jackie has control over Maenam's computer, or at LEAST did for a TIME, I am UNSURE, I will have to SPEAK to her again to get that SORTED OUT once and for all. 01:15 AG: dude these people have been reading our convos since day like -14 why are you surprised 01:16 CT: Full CONTROL is much DIFFERENT, expecially when I am her client. 01:17 AG: ah 01:18 CT: I... I KNOW you are pursuing Jackie ROMANTICALLY, or at least romantically in Twink culture, and... Okay, I KNOW you DISLIKE Libby because of these circumstances, but COMMUNICATION between you two would be BENIFITIAL, I promise. 01:18 CT: It's not that I don't WANT to you pursue Jackie, I MEAN, if you FEEL that way GO AHEAD, but he's... DIFFERENT. Twisted, that 01:20 AG: He's... interesting. And remarkably transparent. And obviously you've no right to give a shit about my romantic pursuits. 01:23 CT: Just... PLEASE, give Libby a CHANSE. I KNOW I never trusted you ENOUGH, that's CLEAR to me now, so let this be an ATTEMPT at mending fences? If NOT, they hate ME, not her. Her handle is sanguineOracle, something I would LOVE to keep hidden from Jackie, but am willing to give to YOU, if that is ANY representation of what I am attempting. 01:25 AG: k 01:25 AG: is that it 01:26 CT: Well, there is SOMETHING wrong on Alternia, I believe, but that is ALL. 01:26 CT: I-I'll go now, THANK you for humoring me. 01:27 AG: besides the meteors? I mean I think it'll be a moot point soon 01:28 CT: BESIDES the meteors, yes. 01:28 CT: Something to knock out Kikate while he was TRYING to get Seraid into the game. 01:29 CT: Oh, and I am going to start WARNING the trolls of both Scarlet and Jackie, as well. SORRY if this goes AGAINST your wishes. 01:30 AG: too bad he couldn't knock *her* out before she stabbed me in the back but w/e 01:30 AG: you're going to do whatever you want no matter what I say so go for it 01:30 CT: P- 01:30 CT: I SUPPOSE I can't ask that ANYMORE. 01:31 CT: Sorry, I'll take my LEAVE then. Good LUCK, Nullar. 01:31 AG: k -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:31 --